


A Talk

by marvelmedigeekfics



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelmedigeekfics/pseuds/marvelmedigeekfics
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	A Talk

“I haven’t stopped thinking about you.” Eddie’s voice stops Buck dead in his tracks. One hand is on the door handle, and his keys in the other, hanging freely, shaking in the breeze.

No matter how angry he gets, Eddie’s voice always seems to cut through it. He whirls around, fury still coursing through his veins. The hookup, a mistake, had drove them apart and Bucks frustration blurs his vision into red. He hadn’t been that version of Buck for years. Abbys apology, or lack thereof, threw him right back.

“All the times you thought of me, did it ever cross your mind that I was thinking of you too? Because I would lay awake at night, and my mind would only go to images of you. Can’t you see you’re tearing me apart? Don’t you see what you do to me?” Buck gets louder as he talks, eventually ruffling the feathers of some pigeons.

“Everyday, every call, every second of the day you’re what I think about. For every thought of you, there’s another that tells me you don’t like me back. Good grief, I should just ask you, shouldn’t I? How do you feel about me? Am I just a hookup to you now? Is that all I’m going to be now?” Bucks voice begins to shake as he finally looks into Eddie’s pleading eyes.

“I love you. You will never be just a hookup to me. You’re my best friend, my partner and you’ll never be less than that.” Those words out of Eddie’s mouth make them both cry, their tears slowly dripping to the dirt.

“Just promise you’re not screwing with me, because I love you too.” Bucks voice doesn’t have an angry quality to it anymore, but doesn’t move any farther from the Jeep.

“Let me tell you a secret. Most people think of me as the hard headed stubborn 18 year old who joined the army. No one would ever think of me as someone who fell in love with their best friend. Of course, they never did know me very well.” Eddie laughs wryly.

“Pretty sure no one who knows me would think twice about believing the same thing about me. I never thought you would feel the same way.”

“Should I prove it? Tell the whole world that I love you, Evan Buckley? Unless...that’s not what you want.”

Very slowly, Buck moves closer to Eddie and wraps his arms around him, squeezing him close. When they finally release each other, after holding on like they were drowning, there is nothing wrong between them. All the hurt, pain, anger, frustration, tension, it’s all gone.

“Wow, I really love you. You are amazing and by the way you’re smirking at me, you knew that already.” Bucks hands plant themselves on Eddie’s shoulders and he smiles. He’s home and at peace.


End file.
